


Cats, Cuddles & Coffee // Podfic

by uRAGE



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Cafe, Cats, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, don't judge my voice, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uRAGE/pseuds/uRAGE
Summary: Steve’s heart skipped a beat as the most beautiful man he had ever seen entered Cats, Cuddles & Coffee.





	Cats, Cuddles & Coffee // Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cats, Cuddles & Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157678) by [LazyAmara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAmara/pseuds/LazyAmara). 



> Check out the original story !!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157678

http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/g1avz2ftf7/podfic_one.mp3

The link leads you to the mp3 file :)


End file.
